


A Sudden And Bright Explosion Of A Chance

by Hymn



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Age Difference, I DO NOT KNOW WHY I LOVE THEM SO MUCH I JUST DO OKAY, M/M, Underage - Freeform, julia mentions, past lives stuff, pls lemme know if there's something else i should tag, stuff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: A snapshot in the strange almost-romance that is and isn’t Adelbert and Yuuri.





	A Sudden And Bright Explosion Of A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> springkink prompt

It took an annoyingly ridiculous amount of time to track down Adelbert, and during that annoyingly ridiculous amount of time, Yuuri’s desperation and frustration just grew and grew and grew. And when Yuuri finally did stumble across his camp, his welcome wasn’t what one could call comfortable, or even very welcoming. It was Adelbert, after all. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, brat?” was Adelbert’s disdainful drawl when Keenan dumped Yuuri unceremoniously in front of the blonde’s feet. Yuuri huffed, and rolled himself to standing, glowering sourly at the much larger man.

“I…Uh.” Yuuri stopped, and swallowed, and started blushing uncomfortably, because in his haste, all his thoughts had been bent to somehow sneaking out here, escaping Conrad and Wolfram and Yozak, rather than what he’d do once he finally really was here, in front of this frustrating man who Yuuri would have been fine never seeing again.

If only life had been so accommodating. 

Or, rather: if only his past life had been so accommodating. 

He flicked a nervous glace at Keenan, and then brushed leaves and dirt off of his black attire; readjusted his purple half-cape, and said, “Look, I’d really appreciate it if we could talk, you know, in private?” Another nervous glance at Keenan, and then a hopeful one at Adelbert’s narrowed, blue eyes. Yuuri jumped a second after meeting them, and looked away, feeling scorched and raw and flushing horribly.

He fidgeted, uncertain, and finally Adelbert gave a great heaving sigh and dismissed Keenan, and then leaned back and smirked at Yuuri. “Well, then, little king? What do you want with me, hm?”

“I…” Again, Yuuri had no idea what to say. They were alone now, and Yuuri felt it keenly in ever inch of his bones, in ever molecule of his being, in every stretch of his skin. “Well, you see. The thing is. Um.”

“Out with it,” Adelbert growled.

Yuuri stammered, “I’m having these dreams?”

There was a long moment of silence, and then Adelbert’s eyebrows rose, and the roughly golden man was laughing uproariously, and Yuuri’s ears were burning so badly he rather thought they’d start smoking. Even through his humiliation, though, Yuuri fisted his hands onto his hips, and muttered sullenly, “Oh, shut it. You never were very good at being tactful, jeez.”

And that did, indeed, shut Adelbert up. “…What do you mean, boy?”

“Well,” said Yuuri primly, “I would tell you but you’re too busy laughing at me.”

Adelbert smirked, a lazily amused expression on his face. It made Yuuri flush right down to his toes.

“A-anyway. They’re not…normal dreams, okay? They. They’re memories.” Yuuri finished his sentence on a squeak, and very determinedly kept his eyes on Adelbert’s, watching, waiting. Slowly, realization fell like nightfall in Adelbert’s eyes, and the bigger man growled, “What kind of memories?”

For a long moment, Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to say it, and only the impatience on Adelbert’s face drove him to further explanation. Adelbert deserved to know, after all, and it was driving Yuuri crazy in any case. Very quietly and gently, he said, “Julia’s memories.”

Adelbert stared for a long time. Yuuri swallowed, and plowed on: “I- I’m sorry. I don’t mean to…intrude. I can’t stop it, I don’t know the first way how. I don’t even know why it started! But I… I keep reliving her life in my dreams, and when I wake up they’re as clear as my own memories, and I- It. It’s driving me crazy! Because I…because I…”

Gruffly, quietly, so that Yuuri barely heard it at all, would not have known that the other man said it if not for the slow curl of Adelbert’s fingers into a white-knuckled grip. “…Because you what, boy?”

“I might be falling in love with you.”

Standing there, trembling, staring down Adelbert’s disbelief, Yuuri thought for sure that it couldn’t be anything else. 

There could be no other explanation as to why he was willingly here, in front of this strangely gentle, horribly dangerous man; in front of this rouge who sat so naturally as king of his camp site, who roved from village to village, not bowing to Yuuri’s monarchy, but not working against it, either. The knowledge gripped him tight and deep, and Yuuri shook with it. 

He wasn’t Julia, and he loved Adelbert differently than she had; it wasn’t so simple, so calm and sweet and slowly sincere; it was a reckless rush, a helpless surrender of all common sense to a man who was more than he seemed.

“…You’re an idiot. And you’re talking nonsense. Turn your sorry little ass around, and march right back to where you came from, little king. I want nothing of this.”

“No,” Yuuri surprised himself by saying back. 

But his heart was tight and hot and weeping in his chest, and he had memories of who this man used to be from a life before, and an understanding of who this man was, now, and there was no way he was turning his back on him. “No, I. I can’t, damn it! Can’t you see that? At least….” He breathed sharply, deeply. Took a sudden, abrupt step towards Adelbert.

Adelbert twitched, and scowled, but didn’t move away. His hands were still in that white-knuckled grip, and he growled a warning as Yuuri bent close, rested his hands lightly on Adelbert’s shoulders. 

“At least,” Yuuri said softly, “give me a chance.”

Slowly, sweetly, Yuuri leant down, pressed his lips against Adelbert’s rough, thinner ones. They were warm, and sent electric tingles through Yuuri’s own lips, shivering across his body. His breath hitched, and he moved back; said, “At least take this. It should have been yours long ago. And I…I want to give it to you. Not Julia. Me, Yuuri.” He pressed close again, a slow, ponderous movement of lips against lips. “Please.”

For one world stopping moment, Yuuri didn’t think it would work; tears burned in the back of his eyes, and his throat tightened, but he didn’t budge, stayed still and hoped, and prayed, and then when he was rewarded, did his best not to collapse in relief. Adelbert sighed, as if shrugging of his better sense; it was a shaky exhale, as if he was afraid deep inside, but kept it locked up as best he could, so only slight tremors got through in that one breath.

“You’re a fool,” he told Yuuri on a low growl, and then his hands were smoothing against Yuuri’s jaw, one hand reaching back to cup his head, thread fingers in his black hair. He pried open Yuuri’s lips easily, and dipped his tongue inside the wet hot cavern of Yuuri’s mouth, and within moments Yuuri was lost inside their kiss, one tentative step forward down a new, breathtaking path, together.


End file.
